Haru Draco
|mark location = Left Shoulder|occupation = S-Class Mage|team = Team Draco Souls|partner = Eleanor Celestine|base of operations = Second Fairy Tail Building|status = Active|relatives = Unnamed Parents(Deceased) Xiuhcoalt(Foster Father;Deceased) Eleanor Celestine(Girlfriend/Wife) Aika Draco(Daughter)|magic = Take Over:Draco Soul Fire Dragon Slayer Magic|manga debut = Chapter 4|anime debut = Episode 3|japanese voice = Hiro Shimono|english voice = Austin Tindle|image = |previous occupation = Dark Mage}} Haru Draco is a Take Over: Draco SOul, and a Fire Dragon Slayer. He is a S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is in a relationship with Eleanor Celestine. Appearance Haru has red eyes and has messy black hair with one tick lock of white hair on the front. He is a lean, muscular young man with slightly tan skin tone, and has abnormal sharp canines. He has a average height and build. On year X784, his hair is shorter than year X791. Personality he likes to leave a good impression on other people, while hiding his inner personality. He acts collected and calm, and takes situations, Haru takes great pride in his family heritage, and reacts violently when other people make fun of his name. He sometimes enjoys killing(When he was still a dark mage at Raven Tail). History ... Relationship * [[Eleanor Celestine|'Eleanor Celestine']]: Haru and Eleanor are partners. They are in a relationship. Magic And Abilities Take Over: Draco Soul (, Teiku Ōbā: Dorako Sōru; lit. "Confiscation: Elemental Tyrant Lizard Race Infestation") is a form of Take Over — considered to be one of the most powerful, alongside Avatar Soul, Supernal Soul, and Hellion Soul, due to its feat of subjugating a species thought to be too powerful for the magic's effects, Dragons; this would make it part of the "Take Over Quadrumvirate" (, Teiku Ōbā Kuwaddoramubairēto; lit. "Absolute Confiscation Tetralogical Deadlock") — the four most powerful forms to-date. It's because of this that the magic has been highly sought after by various mages, wanting to utilize one of the most powerful races in existence. While there are many users of this magic, ironically — most of whom are knights and martial artists, such a being considered to be symbolic with such groups, its secrets are hidden away by the ancients in fear of such a power being abused. Thus, only a select few are fully knowledgeable of the Take Over's mechanics. As this form of Take Over technically allows one to "slay" Dragons, users are often dubbed as "Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers" (, Fifusu Jenerēshon Doragon Sureiyā; lit. "Abominable Tyrant Lizard Slaying Mage Hybrids") — their newfound powers being derived from the Dragon's soul they've assimilated into their being, thus freely accessing all of its powers. They're also referred to as "Dragonauts" (,Doragonōtsu; lit. " Elemental Tyrant Lizard Half-Breeds"), by other races — believing that they're no longer "pure"; in the eyes of Dragons, they're dubbed as "False Dragons" (偽竜, Niseryū) — having the attributes and soul of a Dragon, despite not physically being one. Regardless, they're feared as one of the most powerful beings and simply wielding the magic makes them a creditable threat in the eyes of others, most likely due to the rep. that Dragons are constantly known for. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Basic Spells * Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮, Karyū no Hōkō): Fire Dragon's Roar is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spell which grants the caster the ability to release flames from their mouth. Fire Dragon's Roar is the hyperresonance ability of a dragon, attuned to the element of flame- as such, it obviously works best with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. When performing Fire Dragon's Roar, the user utilizes their enhanced lung capacity in order to gather and condense ambient eternano from within the atmosphere and store it momentarily within their mouth- from here, the user attunes the eternano gathered by merging them with their energy in order to induce the usual fusion to being power into the current realm; this results in the user utilizing their magical energy in conjunction with their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, transforming the state of existence of these energies into that of orange-reddish flames. Once this is done, in order to unleash the magical energy, the user utilizes the Dragon Cords (竜帯,Ryūtai), a dragon's equivalent of vocal cords which produce a louder and harsher sound while amplifying anything emitted from their mouth tremendously, resulting in a massive blast of energy spewing forth from their mouth towards the target; in the case of Fire Dragon's Roar, which, of course, as its name would suggest, is based around flame, this has the effect of the Dragon's Roar being unleashed as a positively enormous fireball which shoots through the atmosphere at incredible speeds, smashing into anything that it comes into contact with, burning it to a crisp before impacting upon the user's target with a medium-sized fiery explosion that both bursts the target to shreds and blows them away. This spell can be performed two ways: the first and more "complicated" way involves the user putting their hands before their mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before releasing the fire, prompting it to be expelled between their fingers. The flames produced by this version start out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between the user's fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike the opponent. The other simpler, and seemingly faster way, simply has the user quickly gathers flames in their mouth and then releases them, with no seeming stance required, producing a much larger burst of fire – however, something that's consistent between both forms of the Fire Dragon's Roar is that it requires a fraction of a second to cross a distance of ten thousand kilometers, impacting near-instantly; they can immediately utilize Fire Dragon's Roar again after firing the attack and landing successfully. * Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳, Karyū no Tekken): Fire Dragon's Iron Fist is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spell where the caster engulfs their fist in flames and simply strikes the opponent with a fire-enhanced punch, dealing noticeable amounts of damage. When performing Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, the caster focuses intently, pulsing their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere and drawing it towards themselves as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously, all focused around one or more of their fists. From here, the user then launches their clenched fist forward with a swift, bullet-esque motion that appears almost untraceable to the untrained eye and can be thrown towards the target from near-all positions imaginable – but in any case, when the burning fist impacts upon the form of the target, it strikes with the force of being struck in the face with an solid iron anvil, with the flames amassed around their hand swirling around at the point of contact which deals multiple strikes of damage in order to induce an effect which isn't dissimilar to that of a drill that's utilized for the purpose of excavation grinding into their body as if the drill was eating away at bedrock little by little, finishing its journey towards its target with a powerful punching force that inflicts major damage upon the caster's opponent and launches them several meters away if their bodily constitution isn't capable of handling the forces associated with the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. To those whom witness the process of the user launching the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist which impacts upon the opponent, it visually appears as if the user has made the slightest of movements forward and from there, the enemy was struck with the force of a cannon shell, being sent careening across the landscape near-instantly. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist has two versions of the spell which each possess their own individual properties, along with advantages and disadvantages; for one, the upwards punch releases the image of a majestic inferno which rises in the sky that violently strikes the opponent while rising into the air, giving the visage of an inferno devouring its prey; it should be noted that this technique is much faster than the regular Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, and has no weak spot, however, it is slightly weaker than the original. Secondarily, the user can utilize Fire Dragon's Iron Fist as a projectile of sorts by turning their fist into flames and launching it as a column of fire at their target. This variation is so incredibly powerful that it is able to plow through several buildings in one shot. ** Additional Attack: Fire Dragon's Fist (追加攻撃・火竜拳, Tsuika Kōgeki: Karyūken): Additional Attack: Fire Dragon's Fist is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spell and, as the prefix of "additional attack" would indicate, a variant of the Fire Dragon's Iron Fist spell and a retooled version of the Dragon Slayer's Secret Art known as Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist – Additional Attack: Fire Dragon's Fist is a single-move combo-type attack where the caster unleashes a powerful flurry of punches towards their target with their hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. When performing Additional Attack: Fire Dragon's Fist, the caster focuses intently before pulsing their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere and drawing it towards themselves as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously, all focused around both of their fists. Once the process has been completed, the caster lets fly with a furious onslaught of over one hundred punches towards the opponent, striking at a speed beyond the sight of the untrained eye; as the user fuels more and more of their flames into the attack, more fists may strike, until they reach the speed of thunder crashing, or, in some cases, a velocity beyond even that, beyond any mortal comprehension. The fists land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously. The massive circles of air bursts from the punches surrounding the user resemble actual meteors, bombarding the opponent relentlessly as the flames focused around their fists impact viciously in the form of a serial of explosions – the sheer force of Additional Attack: Fire Dragon's Fist is capable of rendering the impressive defensive capabilities of an Iron Dragon Slayer's Iron Dragon Scales completely null and void and destroy an entire large-sized building. * Fire Dragon's Claw (火竜の鉤爪, Karyū no Kagizume): Fire Dragon's Claw is a Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spell where the user amasses a large amount of flames upon their feet or palms before releasing these flames in order to induce high-speed movement via jet-propulsion while additionally augmenting the power of their kicks and/or punches. When performing Fire Dragon's Claw, the caster focuses intently before pulsing their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere and drawing it towards themselves as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously, all focused around their feet, giving off the visage of their feet becomes masses of flames. Once this is done, the caster harnesses these flames to jet-propel themselves either on land or in the sky at astounding speeds in any direction that they desire, easily matching a High Speed user and even outrunning a Slowing Magic magician; the speeds that the caster darts about the atmosphere at are a normal flight speed of two hundred and seventy kilometers per hour; by going further, they can accelerate up to supersonic speeds capable of catching up with faster beings such as a user of White Dragon Slayer Magic. Once the user reaches their target, they are capable of assaulting the opponent with a powerful fire-enhanced kick, with the flames greatly augmenting the power of said kick. The speed the user gains doesn't end when the spell ends, as it keeps Fire Dragon Claw's velocity a second after the move ends, making the user move even further if the move ends in the air. When utilizing Fire Dragon's Claw as a propulsion method, the caster possesses the ability to change direction in midflight, though they have an inability to land before the flames centered around their feet completely extinguish, which can make the move especially difficult to aim as the sheer speed is difficult to control. Hence, Fire Dragon's Claw can become a double-edged sword. Provided the opponent is hit by both the charge-up and recovery when utilizing it offensively, Fire Dragon's Claw can be especially punishing- though it can hit the opponent with a small few strikes while it is charging, followed by a much stronger finishing blow. As such, Fire Dragon's Claw's best usage is for vertical or diagonal dashing, and the user can also combine the jet-propulsion capabilities of this spell for use with other techniques. An extension of Fire Dragon's Claw is achieved by the user flipping around mid-dash, striking the opponent with a powerful headbutt which sends the enemy flying up in the air with a pillar of fire produced from their body in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, albeit greatly more powerful. * Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame (火竜の煌炎, Karyū no Kōen): Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame is a Fire Spirit Slayer Magic Spell where the user gathers flames upon their hands and brings them together in a large explosion. When performing Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, the caster focuses intently before pulsing their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere and drawing it towards themselves as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously, all focused around their hands, focusing these flames to the point that they sheath themselves over both of the caster's hands; the flames increasing in both quantity and intensity with every second, gathering and condensing more and more magical energies to add to the mass. Once enough energy has been gathered to the caster's liking, they bring their hands together with a single clapping motion upwards, causing the flames that are compressed into the user's hands to be unleashed at full power in the form of a crimson pulsing and glowing shockwave of feather-like shadow to ripple outwards from the caster's body at speeds beyond mortal comprehension, propagating through the point of impact, shaking both the medium and anything around it, causing the objects around the point-of-impact to vibrate erratically in an extremely hard and fast wave, which causes other things that the material touches to vibrate too, resulting in a powerful explosion that does even more damage – it is called a "shock wave" because the wave of concussive force reverberates up and down like a crashing wave in the ocean. Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame's release damages the surrounding environment, blasting through the medium it was transferred through at astounding speeds in any direction that the caster chooses upon release; these shockwaves of fire can ripple through the ground or in the atmosphere, bringing mass destruction to anything that they come into contact with- they can repulse enemies away with incredible force while pushing over those on the fringe of the glowing shockwave and shattering delicate substances; at the highest point, Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame can even cause minor earthquakes by shaking the ground or dislodging underground tectonic plates. The power of this spell can uproot trees, rend the earth, cut the skies, and smash small buildings, radiating throughout the vicinity, even disrupting enemy spells if they are being cast at the time, sending them careening across the landscape in the blink of an eye. In addition, the user can alternately cast this spell by igniting both of their hands and combining the flame in the same way, but instead of creating a giant explosion, the user throws the very large fireball at the enemy, blowing them away. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsu Ryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. * Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (紅蓮・爆炎陣, Guren Bakuenjin): The strongest Fire Dragon Slayer Magic spell; it is one of the Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts, the strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer; Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade is a spell which involves the caster unleashing a powerful twin-sided torrent of flames towards their opponent which explode before blowing the opponent away – it is a spell which is best suited for terrible destruction. When performing Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade, the caster focuses intently before pulsing their magical energy hewn from their Magic Origin outwards rather subtly, forcing domination over all eternano ambient within the atmosphere and drawing it towards themselves as they use their willpower in order to excite the movements of the eternano, increasing their thermal energy to the point that the particles strewn about throughout the vicinity spontaneously ignite, forming orange-red flames that burn exuberantly, flickering wildly and continuously, all focused around their hands, before expanding them into long torrents of flames. Once this is done, the user swings their arms around in the target, launching a powerful two-streamed blast of flames which hits many times. The blazing torrents expand vertically as they move away from the user. As the streams move away from the user, opponents that come in contact with the vortex are knocked slightly to the side, and are thus forced to travel with it. Opponents that are in the center of the vortex are more easily trapped by it. The user recoils slightly when they perform the attack, but they are unaffected by gravity until the move ends, so it is mostly insignificant. The move is capable of hitting about eight times a second, although this is unlikely due to the speed the streams spin at and the knockback delivered, with each connecting strike generating a powerful, burning explosion, with an even larger explosion ending the barrage- the blast radius of the final explosion looks like a huge sphere of negative space fifteen hundred feet across, with neat slices taken out of surrounding buildings, pavement, cars, hillsides, et cetera; there appears to have been no actual heat, let alone shockwaves, emanating from the explosion at all - the only result is that a massive spherical section of the area appears to be missing. Despite being a powerful attack, it has one major flaw: if the opponents are far away from the user, they can avoid the attack by jumping over it. However, it makes it up by inflicting damage on a wide range of multiple enemies and pushing them back quite some distance without allowing recovery, possibly even dragging opponents off the side. Along with its astounding destructive power, the attack has a delayed effect if the initial blast should fail, wherein the target will be blasted by residual effects left over by the volley of flames; absolutely obliterating the opponent. Equipment